Bad Romance
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: "Argh, bisa-bisa anak kecil ini kuperkosa biar diam." / "Bercintalah denganku, Kyu." / "Jangan.. Kumohon jangan kembali ingatan itu..." / YeWook Yaoi ft KyuWook Yaoi / RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

Bad Romance

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: M

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Pernahkah mendengar istilah 'jika ingin menjadi seorang artis harus merelakan sesuatu yang kau miliki'? Mungkin kalian berpikir, yang akan diberikan para training adalah waktu mereka untuk melakukan training sampai bertahun-tahun. Namun apakah kalian tahu ada hal lain selain itu?

Kabar burung berkata, 'Biasanya orang yang akan di debutkan menjadi artis harus memberikan keperawanannya.' Dan itu lah kenyataan yang harus kalian percayai kali ini. Para artis berstatus wanita pasti sudah melakukan hal seperti itu dengan atasan mereka untuk memudahkan debut mereka. Tapi, bagaimana dengan para namja?

Seorang namja bertubuh besar, memiliki kepribadian yang benar-benar seperti pria akan memberikan seluruh uang mereka untuk memudahkan debut mereka atau tidak mereka harus merelakan waktu yang panjang untuk training.

Jika seorang namja bertubuh kecil, bertindak manis, wajah yang imut dan kepribadian seperti yeoja, kira-kira apa yang kalian pikir yang bisa diberikan para namja manis itu? Yah, kalian benar. Mungkin keperjakaannya.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Namja manis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu melangkah putus asa di koridor gedung ternama. Lima tahun terlewatkan untuk training, dan sampai sekarang dia belum di debutkan juga. Barusan ia datang pada atasan entertainment-nya, bertanya kapan dia akan debut dan juga meminta agar segera menjadikan dirinya seorang artis.

Namun apa? Dia diacuhkan dan atasannya hanya mengatakan untuk tetap bersabar. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Eomma… apa aku harus menyerah?" lirihnya sedih mengingat orang yang melahirkannya di dunia ini.

Hanya seorang ibu yang menjaganya sampai sekarang. Appa-nya telah meninggal sejak dirinya dalam kandungan sang eomma. Ryeowook ikut audisi karena eomma-nya yang meminta, dia takut kelak dia tidak akan di debutkan. Bagaimana nasibnya dan ibunya? Eomma-nya hanya seorang pembantu rumah tangga hingga sekarang.

"Tuhan, apakah tidak ada cara lain agar aku dapat membahagiakan eomma?" gumamnya dengan kepala menunduk. Dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di depan. Menyandar di sisi dinding dengan tatapan dingin padanya. "Hey, kamu." Panggil namja itu kecil namun terdengar sangat tegas.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepala, menatap innocent pada orang yang memanggilnya barusan. "Ne? Anda memanggilku?" tanya Ryeowook ramah. Namja yang menurutnya sangat tampan itu mulai berjalan mengelilinginya. "Ehm… A-ada apa?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Kau trainee disinikan? Mau ku debutkan tidak?" Orang itu bertanya balik di depan wajahnya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Detak jantung namja manis itu bertambah, "Debut? A-aku mau." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Dengan satu syarat! Apa kau bisa melakukannya untukku yang merupakan sebuah produser ternama disini?" Namja bersuara husky itu menjilat permukaan bibir Ryeowook.

Tubuh Ryeowook kaku, pria itu membuatnya tidak dapat berfikir apa-apa lagi. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia segera debut?

"Syarat apa?"

"Kau harus mau denganku. Menjadi budakku, menurutiku dan dengan begitu kau akan sukses dan bisa membahagiakan orang tua-mu."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ryeowook mulau bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang itu membawanya ke hotel? "Yesung-ssi, kenapa anda membawaku kesini?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Namja itu menatapnya tajam. Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, dia terjebak di dalam lift dengan Yesung untuk ke sebuah kamar yang baru dipesan produser itu.

Dalam hati Yesung tertawa senang. Mendapatkan seorang namja manis LAGI untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sudah banyak mencoba tubuh-tubuh para trainee di entertaiment tempat dia bekerja. Dan semoga, ini untuk terakhir kalinya dia melakukan hal tidak senonoh.

Menurutnya Ryeowook akan menarik jika bermain bersamanya. Dan dalam pikirannya, Ryeowook benar-benar akan membuatnya gila seterusnya. Jadi dia tidak akan repot-repot lagi mencari orang baru untuk diajak bermain.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu lift terbuka lebar. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar lift, walaupun Ryeowook masih bingung untuk apa mereka kesini. Yesung yang melihatnya langsung merangkul tubuh mungil itu, mendekatkan tubuhnya secara paksa.

Ryeowook tentu saja diam, menerima perlakuan Yesung. Mereka berhenti di sebuah kamar. Telapak tangan mungil membuka pintu tersebut, sinar mewah dalam ruangan membuat Ryeowook termangus sebentar.

"Baiklah, Ryeowook. Layani aku dan puaskan aku."

The End

Or

The And

First, bukankah saya mengatakan akan tobat untuk buat FF NC? Hahaha, sayangnya saya dipaksa oleh beberapa pihak untuk buat FF NC lagi. Second, FF Alone, Free and Single saya bakal discontinue :) Mianhae~~~ Saya terpaksa karena ide, feel sama jalan cerita yang cukup menyulitkan. Apalagi buat Yesung dan Ryeowook saling jatuh cinta. Makanya saya membuat FF pengganti untuk AFS yaitu ini :) Ini baru prolog. Terinspirasi dari lagu Bad Romance - Alvin and The Chipmunk version. Suara Britney sama Alvin cetar weh *o* Kalau kalian pernah baca fakta atau arti lagu itu mungkin kalian akan tahu jalan ceritanya xP Terserah kalian mau lanjut atau nggak, saya tergantung kalian ^^ Akhir kata, Review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Romance

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: M

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Kulangkahkan kaki-ku keluar gedung siaran televisi. Sudah lewat 3 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Menghela nafas, hanya ini yang bisa membuatku merutuki nasibku. Memang aku sudah debut tapi tetap saja tidak terlalu rela jika tubuhku hanya dibuat jadi boneka seks.

Kim Yesung, susah untuk mengatakannya. Dia orang lembut sekaligus kasar. Cara bermainnya itu sukses membuatku tidak bisa jalan berhari-hari saat pertama kali. Namun apa yang bisa ku katakan?

Munafik jika aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak menikmatinya. Auranya kuat, kata-katanya mampu menghipnotisku. Dan aku menyadari jika aku bukan korban seks pertamanya setelah aku bertanya kepada beberapa teman satu entertaiment-ku. Hampir seluruhnya sudah melakukan itu dengannya.

Dan aku bepikir selama sebulan ini, banyak trainee yang belum di debutkan juga. Tapi kenapa dia masih memakai tubuhku? Sudah terbiasa jika selama tiga bulan ini aku mendapatkan banyak kekerasan darinya untuk berhubungan intim.

"Ehm, Ryeowook-ah?" Aku menoleh pada managerku. "Ne, Shindong hyung?" Dia tampaknya ragu untuk berkata-kata lagi. "Apa kau hari ini akan melakukannya lagi dengan Yesung?"

Ah ya, satu lagi yang mengetahui ini. Managerku selalu membawaku kemana saja. Dia cukup mengenal Yesung yang jabatannya sebagai produser. Yesung juga hafal betul pekerjaanku kapan selesai untuk satu hari, jadi dengan mudahnya memyuruhku untuk ke hotel yang biasa kami pakai.

Aku tertawa hambar, "Dia tidak menelpon bahkan mengirimku pesan, hyung. Jadi mungkin hari ini kami absen untuk melakukannya." Aku menarik tas punggung semakin dekat dengan bahu, dan masuk ke dalam mobil van. Bisa kulihat Shindong hyung mengelus dadanya.

Mungkin dia bosan mengantarku ke tempat yang sama setiap malamnya. "Apa kau tidak pernah meminta dia untuk berhenti, Wookie? Sepertinya kau tampak tersiksa tapi tetap memaksakan diri atau mungkin memang Yesung yang memaksa." Shindong hyung mulai menjalankan mobil sambil bertanya.

Aku menatap keluar jendela, "Aku tidak tersiksa, hyung. Aku menyukainya bahkan menikmatinya." Tawaku kecil. "Ya Tuhan, kau itu bertubuh kecil. Kuat memang menghadapi Yesung?"

"Kuat saja jika dia memberiku obat perangsang."

"Dasar anak kecil. Depan polos, dalamnya berbeda 180°"

"Terserah hyung mau bilang apa. Tapi aku menyukainya walaupun dia hanya menganggapku seorang budak." Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Serius dengan ucapanmu?" Aku mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian ponselku bergetar, dan dengan cepatku mengambilnya. Layar menunjukkan sebuah nama yang bisa dikatakan sedikit ku takuti.

"Yeobosaeyo." Ujarku setelah mengangkat sambungan telepon.

"Kau sudah pulangkan? Datang ke tempat biasa ne."

"Lagi? Tapikan kemarin sudah. Kau harus tahu aku tidak bisa berjalan benar hari ini."

"Aku tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Pokoknya harus datang sekarang."

"Tapikan..."

"Sst... Bukankah itu sudah biasa? Aku menginginkanmu sekarang jadi datanglah! Annyeong."

Setelah itu dia mematikannya. Sifatnya kekanakkan jika merajuk. Dasar Kim Yesung pabbo. Inilah yang ku suka darinya, kanak-kanak sekali.

"Shindong hyung, kita ke tempat biasa ne."

Aku menyukaimu, tulus. Walaupun kau menganggapku hanya sebagai slut ataupun slave. Dan aku cukup menyenangi pekerjaan sampingku untuk menjadi slut-mu, Yesung.

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Ya! Kau mengikatku lagi? Menutup mataku lagi? Kim Yesung!" Teriak Ryeowook menggelegar dalam kamar mewah. Yesung hanya menuli paksa telinganya dan tetap mengobrak-abrik tas yang dibawanya.

Ryeowook meronta kasar agar dia bisa melepas hal yang mengunci pergelangan maupun indra melihatnya. Sebuah kain menutup matanya dan dua pasang tali mengikat kedua tangannya dan kakinya dipaksa mengangkat akibat ikatan.

"Bisakah kau diam? Telingaku berdengung sakit!" Seru Yesung kesal. Ryeowook mendengus dan membalas, "Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu lagi!" Ryeowook mengingat sesuatu barusan. Ini sama seperti mereka melakukan hal ini pertama kali.

Yesung tertawa kecil dan menggenggam sesuatu, "Kau ingat ya? Kukira kau lupa karena jadwal debut yang sangat padat." Yesung mendekatinya, mengelus paha Ryeowook yang masih terbungkus celana panjang membuat namja manis itu melenguh tipis.

"Hm? Kuharap kau tidak lupa memanggilku apa saat kita akan memulainya." Yesung menjilat pipinya seduktif, memancing Ryeowook menginginkan lebih dari yang akan dia berikan. "Ma-master?"

"Yes?" Balas Yesung sembari melepas kancing kemeja yang di gunakan budaknya. "Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku lelah, Master." Sungut Ryeowook dengan suara berat. Yesung menghirup aroma ceruk lehernya, begitu wangi dan memabukkan.

"Lelah? Kenapa begitu konyol dalam telingaku?" Ryeowook mendesah kecil ketika benda lunak dan basah menjilati lehernya. Merasakan ada hisapan-hisapan yang dia rasa akan menyisakan kissmark.

"Kim Ryeowook, kali ini kau harus benar-benar membuatku gila."

=.=.=.=.=.=

"Amph! Emmhh... Emhh.." Rasanya Ryeowook ingin berteriak sekerasnya. Menggigit milik Yesung yang menyumpal mulutnya pun tidak mempan untuk membuat Yesung semakin tidak menyiksanya.

Tangan mungil milik Yesung semakin gencar mendorong vibrator yang bergetar maksimal dalam hole Ryeowook. Menekan kuat daging kenyal yang membuat Ryeowolk mendesah nikmat maupun sakit. Juniornya yang berkedut keras tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya karena cock ring yang menghimpit kuat juniornya.

"Hyumh..." Panggil Ryeowook dengan susah. Mengoral benda milik Yesung itu sulit, terutama karena bibirnya kecil. Pemuda tampan itu tetap tak peduli, masih asik bermain dengan sex toys yang ada di hole budaknya. Sesekali menjilat ujung penis Ryeowook yang di banjiri precum.

Merasa cukup untuk menyiksa Ryeowook, dia menarik paksa cock ring dan membiarkan namja manis dibawahnya mencapai klimaks. Ryeowook melenguh nikmat, memberikan getaran-getaran halus pada junior Yesung mengingat milik pemuda tampan itu masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

Tapi karena vibrator itu masih bergetar, mau tak mau Ryeowook masih terus mendesah. Dengan segera Yesung bangkit, mengeluarkan juniornya dari rongga mulut Ryeowook. Dia ingin mendengar desahan namja itu, desahan yang mampu membuatnya gila.

"Akkhh... Keluarkan benda itu... Kumohon. Ukkhhh..."

Yesung berpindah posisi, duduk diantara selangkangan Ryeowook. "Memohonlah, sayang. Jika aku mengeluarkan benda ini, harus ku ganti apa hm?"

"AH!" Caramelnya membulat penuh namun tidak terlihat, kain penutup mata itu masih betah mengikat di kepalanya. Yesung mengeluarkan vibrator itu hingga tinggal ujungnya dan memasukkannya lagi dalam satu hentakan, menusuk daging kenyal yang ada di sana.

"Akh... Mas... ther... keluarkan... master tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai benda itu.. uuuhhh..."

Yesung masih tidak peduli, dia tidak akan menurut pada permintaan lawan bermainnya jika memang dia sudah bosan atau lawannya meminta permainan lebih menantang.

"Baiklah... gantikan dengan milik master... ngghhh.." mohon Ryeowook. Jika boleh jujur, dia lebih memilih penis asli daripada penis buatan. Rasanya aneh dan kurang besar mungkin?

Yesung terkekeh sinis, "Sudah seharusnya kau mengatakan itu sejak tadi, slave."

Dengan cepat Yesung menarik keluar vibrator itu dan memasukkan penisnya dalam satu hentakan. Ryeowook meringis sakit, seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

"Kau selalu ketat, baby." Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi tirus Ryeowook. Menjilatnya dan memberikan gigitan kecil. Tangannya memelintir nipple namja manis itu dengan pelan, pinggulnya tetap bergerak. Mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja dan memasukannya sampai mengenai prostat Ryeowook, begitu seterusnya

"Akh... Ahh... Master..." Ryeowook mendesah keenakan. Dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Juniornya yang tegang kembali di mainkan oleh Yesung. Meremasnya kuat dan mengocoknya sesekali dengan pinggulnya yang masih bergerak pelan namun selalu membuat Ryeowook mengeluarkan desahan.

Yeusng menyeringai, "Apa yang kau mau hm?" Dia membalas panggilan namja manisnya dengan suara berat. "Lepaskan kain ini... Emh..." Ryeowook mencengkram kuat tali yang mengikat pada tangannya saat penis Yesung kembali menumbuk prostat.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji, kau yang bergerak setelah ini." Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. Pergelangannya terasa nyeri, dan matanya merindukan cahaya. Satu lagi, dia ingin melihat wajah Yesung yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

Yesung melepas kain-kain yang mengikat pada tubuh Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu mendesah lega setelah semuanya terlepas. "Tepati janjimu, slave." Desahan kembali keluar ketika pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu membalik posisi mereka. Sekarang Ryeowook berada diatas pangkuan Yesung dan itu membuat junior besar milik Yesung semakin tenggelam dalam manhole-nya.

Tangannya memegang kuat bahu lebar Yesung dan mulai menaikkan tubuhnya. Merasakan junior Ryeowook yang mulai menjauhi prostatnya, dan pria tampan rupanya juga menurunkan pinggulnya. "AAAAHHH!" Setetes air mata jatuh pada pelupuknya saat dirinya menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Ngaahhh… Ohhhh… Aahhhh…" Desah Ryeowook terus menggerakan badannya naik turun. Yesung menggenggam kuat junior Ryeowook yang terlupakan, mengurutnya dan mengocoknya. Desahan demi desahan terus terdengar.

"Master!"Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook mencapai klimaksnya yang kesekian. Cairan kental lengket membasahi kedua perut milik mereka. Yesung mendesis tajam, hole Ryeowook menghimpit penisnya.

Dengan sisa tenaga, Yesung menyodok kuat prostat Ryeowook dan menyemburkan sperma miliknya. "Hah...Hah..."

"Slave."

"Ne, master? Hah.."

"Lain kali kita threesome sama temanku ne?"

"Mwo?" Caramel yang sebelumnya tertutup kembali terbuka lebar

Pria tampan tersebut menindih tubuh Ryeowook lagi. Melebarkan kedua paha mulus milik pemuda cantik itu, mengelusnya lembut hingga pre-cum mengalir dari junior yang tak sebanding dengan miliknya.

"UKH!" Ryeowook mendongak, penisnya di cengkram kuat oleh tangan berjari mungil tersebut. "Kau lemas sayang. Aku lebih suka jika ini menjadi keras." Dan kembali, satu malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Emh…" Seorang Kim Ryeowook melenguh kembali ketika kelopak matanya terbuka. Rasa sakit segera menyergap tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sesuatu menggelitik telinga miliknya, dan ketika dia menoleh, sebuah senyuman mengembang begitu saja pada bibirnya.

Yesung tertidur dengan begitu damai, deru nafas namja tampan itu terus menggelitik telinganya jika dia tidak menghadapkan kepalanya pada Yesung. Dia mengelus pipi chubby Yesung dengan punggung tangan miliknya. Betapa bahagianya dia setiap pagi bisa melihat wajah damai namja yang setiap malam merasukinya.

Bukan. Dia bahagia bukan karena di jadikan boneka seks oleh Yesung, tapi karena dia bisa melakukan hal-hal lembut pada Yesung. Namja bersuara baritone itu juga sama. Melakukan hal-hal lembut padanya setiap pagi, setelah semua yang dilakukannya pada Ryeowook dengan kasar semalaman.

"Kya!" Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook di tarik, menindih cepat tubuh Yesung. Dan dirinya baru sadar jika junior Yesung masih tertanam dalam hole-nya. "Selamat pagi~" Pagi ini Yesung mulai mengeluarkan sikap mesumnya. Setelah memberi kecupan pada bibir kissable milik Ryeowook, dia meremas gumpalan butt namja manis diatasnya. Lenguhan kembali masuk ke telinga Yesung.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" Lidah penuh saliva itu kembali membasahi leher Ryeowook. "Mmhh.. Tidak juga…"

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan satu ronde tambahan?" Pria itu menyeringai, menggerakkan pinggulnya asal. Namja manis diatasnya menahan desahan agar tidak keluar dari bibirnya. "Aaahh… Andwae!" Ryeowook memundurkan tubuhnya sampai pada akhirnya dia jatuh dari tempat tidur dan itu sukses membuat penis Yesung terlepas dari lubang analnya

Yesung tertawa keras hingga membuat Ryeowook menampakkan wajah cemberut, "Baiklah. Kita harus mandi sekarang. Dan aku mau kali ini mandinya lebih lama. Jadwal debutmu itu sudah habis kemarin, jadi jangan banyak alasan!" Yesung turun dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Mwo?! Aku tidak mau!"

The End

Or

The And

Parah -_- Ide gak ada lagi masa ._. tapi saya usahain selesai~ palingan nih FF sampai 4 atau 5 chap atau mungkin 3 ._. kenapa saya nekat buat FF ini karena buat gantiin FF AFS :B lagipula ada yang minta buat jadi kado ultah~ Chapter ini nggak ada yang hot~ selesaiin ini dulu baru long hiatus, ujian meunggu dan mau fokus sama sesuatu xP mungkin ada yan mikir awalnya Ryeowook bakal disiksa sebagai budak beneran tapi saya nggak bisa siksa dia entah kenapa. Hanya bisa menyiksa Yesung ._. jadi saya buat Yesung disini sebagai orang yang rada labil, seperti kepribadiannya yang gampang sekali moodnya berubah.

Akhir kata, mind review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Romance

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook), KyuWook (Kyuhyun x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: M

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Caramel milik seorang namja mungil membulat seketika. Begitupun pada hatinya yang tadi sangat senang kini tersakiti oleh tusukan pisau ilusi. "Ma-maldo andwaeyo..." gumamnya menyakinkan diri namun apa yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Yesung berdekatan dengan seorang yeoja di depan kamar hotel yang biasa di pakai Ryeowook dan Yesung untuk melakukan hal intim. Namja yang merupakan produser di entertaimentnya itu mengunci pergerakkan yeoja cantik tersebut.

Membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang gadis kemudian menciumnya dalam. Lalu membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Bruk!

Ryeowook kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kakinya gemetar hebat, dan matanya ingin mengeluarkan cairan tapi ditahan olehnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada kiri yang terasa amat sakit.

Awalnya namja ini berpikir untuk merayakan kesuksesannya bersama Yesung atas kemenangan artis pendatang baru tahun ini. Tapi dia malah mendapatkan kejadian yang tak diinginkan. Hatinya tersakiti, memang seharusnya dia tak mudah jatuh cinta pada Yesung.

"Pabboya… Apa yang aku harapkan, Ryeowook? Dia hanya menyukai tubuhmu.." lirih Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pikir dia bisa mengambil hati Yesung perlahan. Dia pikir sikap kekanakan dan baik Yesung padanya emang atas dasar suka. Yah, memang suka. Suka terhadap tubuhnya saja.

"Ryeowook-sshi? Kau kenapa disini?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Ryeowook menoleh cepat. Dirinya kembali dikejutkan oleh seseorang. "Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengaduk-aduk kopinya dengan wafer, sedikit bosan karena namja tinggi dihadapannya tak mengajaknya berbicara. "Seharusnya kita tidak di café, melainkan di restoran saja." Gumam namja bernama Kyuhyun tersebut sembari menumpukan kepalanya diatas tangan yang telah berada diatas meja.

Ryeowook tersenyum kikuk, "Karena aku menang? Tak perlu, kopi cukup membuatku lebih baik." Balasnya pelan. Diseruputnya air pahit tersebut perlahan. Merasakan panas yang mengaliri lehernya. "Hei, kau tidak main curangkan? Seharusnya aku yang menang dalam acara tadi."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Ketus Ryeowook malah membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Baguslah, aku juga tidak berpikir seperti itu. Suaramu memang lebih bagus dariku." Kyuhyun meminum kopinya dengan tenang sedangkan kening namja manis itu berkerut.

"Jeongmal?" Pasti Ryeowook. Setahunya, Kyuhyun ini sering dikatakan sebagai musuh bebuyutannya dalam dunia hiburan oleh para netizen. Lagipula, Kyuhyun juga terkenal akan sifatnya yang dingin tapi kenapa namja itu bisa tertawa sesenang itu dihadapannya?

"Geuchi! Ya, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara marah yang dibuat-buat. "Memang tidak. Kau berbeda seperti yang dikatakan oleh netizen." Kata Ryeowook polos.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Geurae. Aku berwajah dua sepertinya. Oh ya, sedang apa kau di hotel tadi?"

Namja bersuara tenor itu rasanya tak ingin menjawab, tapi merasa tidak enak juga pada Kyuhyun. "Hm, jika tidak mau beritahu juga tak apa. Aku juga sudah tahu kok. Aku tinggal disana, jadi tentu tahu kau selalu melakukan apa dengan Yesung."

Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah padam, dirinya tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun tinggal disana. "Makanya aku bilang suaramu bagus. Desahan dan lengkinganmu itu bisa terdengar sampai keluar kamar." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya malu saat mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa.

Dirinya di kerjain oleh si namja pucat ini. "Apalagi saat kau sering memohon pada Yesung itu. Aku tahu namanya karena teriakan mu itu. Ckck, aku heran dengan anusmu yang setiap malamnya di masuki orang itu. Lalu..."

"Hajima! Aku malu mendengarnya!" Potong Ryeowook sambil menutup wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, betapa malunya namja manis ini mendengar Kyuhyun membeberkan segala yang dia dengar.

Kembali, Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Dari awal melihat Ryeowook diacara Music Bank, di tahu sekali jika Ryeowook pasti sangat polos. Mudah untuk digoda dan untuk diajak bercanda. Alasan inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun berani mengajaknya pergi dan berbicara seperti ini. Walaupun tidak memakai bahasa formal dalam pembicaraan, sepertinya Ryeowook juga tidak masalah.

Menurutnya, Ryeowook itu manis. Pasti banyak namja maupun yeoja suka padanya. 'Pantas saja namja itu sering memakainya.' Batin Kyuhyun. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan namja bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook ini.

"Aku mengerti! Sudah jangan menutup wajahmu atau aku akan menggodamu lagi." Ancam Kyuhyun sukses membuatnya mengembungkan pipi.

"Dasar pengancam!" Seru kecil Ryeowook. "Enak saja. Kalau aku pengancam, mungkin aku lebih baik menjadi perampok." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Hng, perampok? Hei, kau lebih cocok menjadi paranormal sejak MV Trap keluar. Tampilanmu disana benar-benar aneh." Ejek Ryeowook. "Tapi aku suka dengan suaramu disana. Sebagai pendatang baru, kau featuring dengan Henry, sang soloist terkenal. Ckckck, kau lebih hebat dariku." Lanjutnya dengan pujian.

"Jadi ini sebuah ejekan atau pujian eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Pujian~ Suaramu saat tiba-tiba muncul benar-benar keren. Sungguh pas liriknya denganmu."

"Denganku atau denganmu? Kau yang terjebak, Ryeowookie." Ujar namja berambut ikal tersebut. Ryeowook terdiam, sakit hati kembali datang. "Dua-duanya. Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Hei, kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kita baru ngobrol beberapa menit yang lalu tapi kau sudah memanggilku seperti itu."

"Tidak senang? Kan biar tambah akrab. Aku sudah lama menganggumimu lho padahal. "

"Jinjja? Waktu debut kita juga tidak berbeda jauh bukan?"

"Ne, tapi suaramu begitu menarik. Cobalah sekali-sekali kita berduet, mungkin album kita bisa menembus angka satu bahkan puluhan jutaan copy."

Untuk beberapa jam kedepan, tawa mereka di cafe yang cukup sepi penghuni itu menggema kemana-mana. Ryeowook merasa terhibur sekali atas pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka bercanda dan saling bertukar cerita layaknya teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat, Ryeowook bisa melupakan soal Yesung

.

.

.

Helaan nafas yang panjang keluar dari seorang pria tampan. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia menghela nafas karena harus bekerja di ruangan kantornya. Memikirkan nasib-nasib para artis dari entertainment yang menjadi tempat kerjanya.

"Aish, bagaimana grup ini akan comeback jika leadernya sedang mendapat isu seperti ini?" kesal Yesung sambil memerhatikan dokumen. "Girlband ini juga harusnya debut bulan ini tapi kenapa lagunya belum ada? Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila!"

Yesung mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan, tapi karena memang style rambutnya berantakan jadi tidak masalah bagi penampilannya. Pria bersuara baritone ini sungguh lelah. Apalagi habis dari kegiatannya semalam, bermain dengan lima yeoja cantik untuk dijadikan girlband nantinya.

Sulit mendebutkan mereka mengingat harus mencari single baru. "Argh, seharusnya aku tidak terlalu gegabah untuk mendebutkan mereka."

Kini pria ini memijit keningnya sembari menyandar dengan nyaman di kursi. "Harus mencari hiburan kalau seperti ini. Bisa mati duluan kalau memikirkan ini semua. Sebaiknya aku mencari seseorang sebagai asisten nanti."

Yesung mengobrak-abrik isi mejanya yang penuh akan kertas dokumen. Seingatnya tadi ada koran pagi yang diletakkan diatas meja. "Nah ini dia!" Tubuhnya menegang begitu saja saat melihat 'Hot News' dari koran itu.

'Ternyata pikiran netizen sangat salah untuk pasangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Mereka kemarin malam, tepatnya beberapa jam setelah acara MAMA, mereka didapati berada di suatu café. Dan tentu saja mereka satu meja, dan terlihat sangat senang oleh pembicaraan mereka. Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka seperti orang yang sedang berkencan. Apakah memang mereka berpacaran namun tertutupi karena jadwal debut yang begitu padat awalnya? Beberapa netizen berkomentar….'

Cengkraman pada kertas koran tersebut begitu keras hingga membuat kelecekan terhadap sisi kertas. Emosinya meningkat seiring terus membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak jelas di koran tersebut. Bahkan sampai ada foto yang menjadi bukti jika Ryeowook benar-benar bersama Kyuhyun semalam.

"Kim Ryeowook… Apa kau cari mati?" geramnya menahan amarah. Dia tak akan mengijinkan siapapun dekat dengan Ryeowook. Alasannya sudah pasti, dia cemburu berat pada namja itu.

Saat pertama kali melihat Ryeowook, Yesung sudah mulai menyukai namja manis itu. Cinta tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan. "Malam ini kau akan memohon padaku. Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah~" Merasa terpanggil, namja manis itu menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Senyum tercetak dibibirnya dan sedetik kemudian dia berjalan ke arah namja berambut ikal tersebut. "Sedang apa kau disini? Dan kenapa bisa masuk kedalam apartemenku seenaknya?" Tanyanya.

"Hm, aku mengikutimu waktu itu. Aku menghafal passwordnya dengan mudah." Kyuhyun menyengir lebar lalu duduk diatas sofa. "Whoa, kau benar-benar cocok jadi perampok."

"Tapi aku lebih suka menjadi penyanyi daripada perampok. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau merampok itu dosa? Tidak? Pergi ke gereja sana!" Belum saja menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah menceramahinya seenak jidat.

Ryeowook memutar caramelnya bosan, memilih kembali kedapur dan membuatkan minuman padanya. "Oh ya, tumben kau tidak bersamanya malam ini." Kata Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowook kembali keruang tamu dengan juice ditangannya.

Namja mungil itu terdiam. Sejak semalam, Ryeowook malah banyak cerita terhadap Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dia terasa nyaman juga senang dengan Kyuhyun. Pria bersuara bass itu sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya padahal baru kenal kemarin malam.

"Ya, jawab aku! Aku menjadi penasaran. Apa dia memintanya lalu kau tolak? Jika seperti itu aku takjub akan itu."

"Dia tidak memintanya. Mungkin sedang sibuk dengan temanku yang belum debut." Balas Ryeowook datar lalu minum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sudah cukup membuat namja manis ini badmood. "Kalau begitu lubangmu akan menjadi ketat dan tambah sempit. Bagaimana jika kita main?" Tanya Kyuhyun asal dengan smirk di bibirnya.

"Omo, kau sedang tidak menjebakku kan?" Ryeowook menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kyuhyun. Tawa keras terdengar di seluruh ruangan, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai momentnya dengan Ryeowook.

Sudah diperkirakan oleh Kyuhyun sejak dulu jika Ryeowook adalah orang yang polos dan manis. Sungguh childish dan akan terus membuat orang gemas akan sifatnya. Benar-benar seseoarng yang sangat ceria sekali. Tapi dia tak menyangka jika Ryeowook begitu cepat menerimanya.

Bagaikan kereta api keluar dari mulutnya, Ryeowook menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya yang sudah menumpuk dalam hatinya semalam. Namja bersurai madu ini membutuhkan sandaran, teman untuk curhat.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game? Apa disini ada playstation?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tidak ada. Aku bukan anak kecil juga bukan maniak game sepertimu." Balas Ryeowook sok dewasa.

Kyuhyun merengut, "Hello? Tubuhmu saja lebih kecil dariku. Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bermain ke game center saja? Lumayan buat hiburan." Namja berkulit pucat itu bangun dari duduknya, meminum kilat minuman yang disediakan Ryeowook tadi.

"Kaja~ Aku sudah tidak sabar bermain game denganmu!" Ajak Kyuhyun dengan sedikit rengekan. Ryeowook tertawa hambar, awalnya dia ingin menolak tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu bersemangat, hatinya jadi tidak tega. Baginya namja yang tengah berdiri ini seperti anak kecil yang kesepian.

"Aku mengerti! Tunggu diluar, aku akan segera ganti baju."

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan apatermen sedang dimasuki pria yang berpakaian serba hitam, membuat orang mengira pasti itu adalah seorang perampok namun kenyataanya tidak ada yang melihat orang itu masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Begitu mudahnya ia masuk, sangat hafal nomor password kamar itu seperti pemiliknya saja. Setelah menutup pintu dengan cepat dia melangkah kearah kamar. Bibirnya mengeluarkan decakan kesal saat melihat ponsel tertaruh diatas meja nakas.

"Pantas saja kutelpon tidak diangkat. Kemana anak itu? Apa jangan-jangan sedang bersama Kyuhyun?" Gumam sang namja bersuara husky. "Cih, dasar namja kegatelan. Apa dengan diriku saja tidak cukup eoh? Sampai-sampai mencari namja seperti Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya lagi.

Karena sedikit lelah, dia memilih duduk di tepi ranjang. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap kembaran bulan di atas langit lewat celah jendela. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk kali ini."

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua tidak memakai penyamaran yang cukup banyak mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Keduanya memakan es krim diselingi candaan.

Mereka telah melewatkan hampir lima jam di game center hanya untuk bermain game dan pergi pulang dengan berjalan kaki. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau pulang saja dulu. Tidak perlu mengantarku." Ujar Ryeowook saat menyadari pria disebelahnya terus berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Membiarkanmu dijalanan seperti ini? Apa kau ingat kau ini artis? Nanti kalau diculik gimana? Kasihan nanti boss mu diminta uang tebusan. Lalu kau ini namja manis, nanti kalau di perkosa sama ahjussi bagaimana? Hilang dong keperjakaanmu." Balas Kyuhyun lancar.

Awalnya Ryeowook ingin membalas, 'Ya! Apa kau pikir aku ini anak kecil? Perlu dijaga olehmu?' Namun tidak jadi karena mendengar pujian Kyuhyun yang sedikit melenceng pada akhirnya. Wajahnya menjadi memerah malu.

"Kok diam? Wah, coba kau angkat wajahmu! Pasti merah gara-gara ucapanku tadi!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat. Ryeowook menggeleng keras. "Dalam mimpimu, Cho Kyuhyun jelek!"

"Kalau aku jelek, mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi artis. Dasar anak kecil!"

Akhirnya Ryeowook benar-benar diantar pulang oleh Kyuhyun. Tentu saja mulut mereka masih tetap saling mengejek walaupun sudah sampai di depan apartement Ryeowook. "Sudah sana pulang! Gara-gara kau, aku harus tidur tengah malam!" Usirnya sebelum Kyuhyun mengikutinya lagi hingga kedalam.

"Yakin? Tidak akan merasa kehilanganku nih?" Goda Kyuhyun dengan kepercayaan diri yang besar. "Kehilangan? Dalam game-mu!" Ryeowook mendorong Kyuhyun ke arah lorong menuju lift. "Pulang sana!"

"Fuh~" Kyuhyun meniup poninya badmood. "Arraseo, anak kecil. Oh ya, lain kali kita pergi main lagi ne? Melihat wajah kalah-mu itu benar-benar menghibur." Ledek si namja pucat kemudian berlari sebelum dia mendapatkan sepatu di kepalanya. "Aish, awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Sepanjang koridor dia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Apa dia tidak lihat koran pagi? Atau memang sudah lihat tapi pura-pura tidak tahu? Kukira tadi dia akan menolak ketika kuajak pergi." Gumamnya.

"Tapi, ayolah Kyuhyun. Tidak butuh pendekatan lebih lama untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Cepat atau lambat ini semua akan menjadi lebih mudah jika dia terus bersamamu." Ujarnya menyemangati diri.

Semoga cinta Cho Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka pintu apartementnya dengan pelan. Rasa lelah sudah melekat dalam dirinya sejak tadi. Kalau bukan Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya bertarung lidah tadi, mungkin dia tidak akan selelah ini. Membalas perkataan namja iblis itu memaksa otaknya bekerja keras.

"Apa di kulkas masih ada minuman? Aku benar-benar lelah." Ujarnya segera menuju dapur setelah melepaskan jaket tebalnya ke sofa. Mencari sesuatu dalam kulkas dan beruntung dirinya menemukan cola yang di simpannya sejak lama.

"Cih, jadi insomnia gara-gara dia. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begini?" Yup, sekarang dia tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena keasikkan bermain dengan Kyuhyun tadi jadi insomnianya juga kumat.

Kakinya mulai melangkah kearah kamar, mendengar lagu ballad di kamar bisa membuatnya tidur.

Kret

"Annyeong, baby." Jantungnya serasa mau jatuh ketika mendengar suara ini. Pikirannya menolak apa yang hatinya katakan. Yesung dikamarnya? Apa mungkin?

Karena ruangan begitu gelap tanpa ada lampu yang menyala, Ryeowook jadi susah untuk memastikannya. Apa itu hanya dugaan saja? Akhirnya Ryeowook memilih untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Hei, kau tak menjawab sapaanku, Slave." Ujar namja tersebut ketika Ryeowook berhasil menyalakan lampu. Dan kali ini dia benar-benar yakin jika Yesung berada dikamarnya. Berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tubuh bagian atas bersandar pada kepala ranjang

Namja manis yang tengah ketakutan tersebut menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. "Ye-Yesung? Ke-kenapa bisa disini?" Tanyanya terbata dan langsung dijawab oleh Yesung dengan melempar-lempar ponsel milik namja manis tersebut. "Kau lupa membawa ponselmu." Jawab sang pria tampan dingin.

"Apa kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun tadi?" Tanya Yesung balik. Ryeowook mengangguk kikuk. "Oh… Pergi sampai selarut ini? Apa yang kalian lakukan? 'Bergerumul' diatas ranjangkah?" Tanyanya beruntun. "Ani!" Seru Ryeowook. Bagaimana bisa Yesung mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang teman baginya.

"Ani?" Yesung tertawa hina. Berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan mengunci pergerakannya. Menaruh tangannya di kedua sisi kepala dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa kurang 'bermain' bersamaku eoh? Sampai kau harus mencari namja seperti Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Tatapan mata Yesung pada caramelnya seolah ingin membunuh. "Anio, Master…"

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" Lidah Yesung kini mulai membasahi bibir keringnya. Terasa sangat manis untuk Yesung, mungkin karena rasa manis es krim, atau bibir namja bersuara tenor itu memang masnis.

Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, untuk bernafas saja sulit. Posisinya tidak menguntungkan. Ingin sekali dia mendorong Yesung jauh-jauh. Bibirnya menjadi hangat akibat saliva milik 'Master'nya.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab eoh? Apa benar kalian berpacaran?" Kini lidah Yesung beralih pada pipi tirus yang memerah padam. "Anio, Master!" Seru Ryeowook kegelian saat merasa bagian bawahnya dielus tangan mungil Yesung.

Pria tampan tersebut memundurkan wajahnya, menatap tajam Ryeowook yang berdiri dihadapannya. "I'm trust your answer, Slave." Dan setelah itu, Yesung segera meraup bibir manis milik Ryeowook. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kasar namun memiliki kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Ryeowook.

Sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Wajah manis penuh peluh tersebut bersembunyi dalam bantal putih. Dirinya meredam desahan yang terus meluncur keluar dengan mudah dari kedua belah bibirnya. Tangannya tak bisa bergerak bebas akibat tali pinggang yang mengikat.

Bagian dadanya jatuh ke atas ranjang empuk sementara bagian bawahnya tengah menungging. Holenya terus terasa basah akibat permainan liar lidah Yesung. "Akh! Angghh… Unggghhh…" Desahan keras terdengar hingga seluruh ruangan, lidah pria tampan itu berhasil masuk kedalam hole merah miliknya.

Ujung lidah itu terus membasahi seluk beluk hole sempit Ryeowook sementara tangannya bermain dengan penis yang mengancung bebas di antara selangkangan. Terus dinaik turunkan tangannya, menggesek lubang kejantanan Ryeowook dengan jari telunjuknya. Tangan kirinya meremas-remas butt disamping kepala besarnya.

Ransangan yang Yesung berikan membuat Ryeowook ingin merasakan hal lebih. "Anghh… Master.. Ohhh…." Yesung senang mendengar budaknya itu mendesah. Diremasnya kuat benda keras dan panjang ditangannya, menaik turunkan tangannya semakin cepat.

"Akkhh… A-aku… Ahhh!" Cairan kental nan lengket mengalir keluar membasahi sprei putih yang sudah kusut. Yesung melenguh kecil, hole Ryeowook menghimpit lidahnya yang masih bekerja di dalam sana. Dengan cepat Yesung menarik keluar lidahnya.

Berganti menjilati tangannya yang dipenuhi sperma putih Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowok mengambil oksigen dengan rakusnya, Yesung memijit penisnya sendiri.

"Ukh!" Caramelnya membulat sempurna ketika penisnya kembali digenggam kuat. "Kau pikir kau akan lepas dariku? Kita belum selesai, jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau akan bebas setelah aku puas." Yesung menuntun juniornya di depan hole yang sedari meminta untuk dimasuki.

"Arghhhh…. Sakit! Keluarkan! Ukh…" Dalam sekali hentakan junior Yesung berhasil masuk walaupun tak sepenuhnya. Mutiara kelam itu menutup pelan, merasakan kenikmatan lubang Ryeowook memijit-mijit penisnya.

Yesung menarik juniornya hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja, "Kau…" Dengan disertai suara berat, Yesung menyodok kasar lubang sempit Ryeowook.

"Ahhhh…. Ohhhhh…." Prostatnya berhasil ditumbuk ujung penis Yesung.

"Jangan pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi…"

"Ungghhhh…. W-wae.. Akkhhh…"

"Tidak peduli apapun alasannya…. Eumhh… Jangan pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi…"

"Kyaa…. Asshhh…."

"Tubuhmu…Dan hatimu… Hanya akan menjadi milikku!"

"Ohhh! Oh yeah… M-moreee…"Desah Ryeowook tak terkendali disetiap tusukan kasar Yesung dalam manholenya. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari pipinya, akibat kenikmatan yang terus menumbuk prostatnya terasa sampai kerongkongannya.

Pria bersuara baritone itu tanpa segan terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, "Kau dengar aku? Kau… tak boleh bertemu Kyuhyun lagi!"

"Anngghh.. Aku mengerti…Nggaahhh… A-aku…. Mmhh… Keluar!"

Sedetik kemudian, Ryeowook menumpahkan klimaksnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Nghh… Ssshh…" Lenguh pria tampan itu keenakan. Rectum namja manis dibawahnya mengetat akibat klimaks. Menghimpit juniornya yang berkedut ingin memuntahkan sperma dalam manhole ketat itu. Yesung masih terus menggerakan pinggulnya walaupun sedikit sulit, hingga tak lama kemudian dirinya juga klimaks.

Rasa hangat, panas, lega dan senang bercampur aduk dalam hati pemilik namja manis ini. Dia cukup senang dengan pernyataan Yesung beberapa waktu lalu. Setidaknya pria itu masih mengklaim dirinya adalah milik Yesung.

Bruk!

Ryeowook ambruk kebawah. Dirinya tak mampu menungging lebih lama lagi. Yesung juga ikut ambruk di samping namja manis miliknya tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya terlebih dahulu.

"Angh... Hahh.. Hah…" Ryeowook kepalanya seperti diputar-putar. Pandangannya kabur entah kemana. "Ukh…" Desah Ryeowook ketika merasa sesuatu yang basah menyergap leher mulus miliknya. Ternyata bibir Yesung asik memberikan kissmark pada leher bawahannya tersebut.

Menjilatnya dengan gerakan pelan, menggigitnya keras dan menghisap darah yang mengalir keluar sampai Ryeowook mendesah lebih keras. "Angh…. Master… Hen-hentikan…" Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya namun Yesung sepertinya masih enggan untuk mengakhiri permainannya.

Pinggulnya kembali bergerak perlahan namun sangat keras hingga kembali menusuk prostat Ryeowook lagi. Desahan kembali mengalir dari bibir kissable tersebut. "Master…. Hentikan…" Racau Ryeowook kelelahan.

Tubuhnya sudah basah akan keringat dan lengket akan sperma. Dia tak mau menambah ronde permainan lagi. "Satu kali lagi saja…" Ujar Yesung pelan tepat ditelinganya. Dalam sekali gerakan, Yesung mengubah posisi mereka. Ryeowook duduk diantara paha Yesung. "Bergeraklah…" Pria tampan itu kemudian menyusul duduk, menarik tengkuk Ryeowook dengan gerakan cepat. Menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Yesung langsung melumatnya ganas. Menghisap bibir bawah pasangannya seperti sedang menghisap permen. Sementara itu, Ryeowook melakukan permintaan Yesung sebelumnya. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat agar semuanya selesai.

"Angghhh!" Yesung langsung memasukkan lidahnya ketika Ryeowook memekik. Menjelajahi rongga mulut Ryeowook. Lidah mereka kini saling beradu, menciptakan banyak saliva yang mengalir keluar.

Yesung melepaskan tautan mereka karena merasa Ryeowook sudah akan kehabisan nafas. Tangannya mengangkat pinggul Ryeowook dan melepaskannya begitu saja. "Ukkh!" Ujung junior Yesung terus menyentil daging kenyal di dalam sana.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat dari ini eoh? Apa kau sengaja agar kita tidak berhenti bermain sampai malam kembali menjemput?" Goda Yesung kembali bermain di leher Ryeowook. Sepasang caramel milik namja manis terpejam erat sambil menggeleng. Dia ingin menghentikan semua ini tapi apa daya jika dia telah kehilangan banyak energi.

"Huft, baiklah orang lemah." Yesung membaringkan namja manis itu kembali. Membuka lebar paha Ryeowook dan meremas junior yang penuh precum pada ujungnya. Yesung meng-in out juniornya semakin cepat sementara tangannya bekerja.

"Uhhh… Akkkhhhh… Ohhh.." Nafas Ryeowook menjadi tersegal. Entah sudah berapa banyak saliva yang ia keluar kan malam ini hingga bantalnya basah seperti itu. Ia menutup bibirnya yang mengeluarkan desahan erotis dengan tangannya.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berhenti mendesah?" Karena kesal, Yesung memasukkan juniornya begitu keras. Menghantam prostatnya sekeras yang ia bisa. "Kyaaa…. Ungghhh…" Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja klimaks. "Sem-shempith…" Yesung meringis keenakan, karena tiba-tiba saja hole Ryeowook juga langsung menyempit. Tak lama kemudian dia juga klimaks setelah beberapa tusukan.

Yesung menjilati perut Ryeowook yang dipenuhi sperma, membuat Ryeowook tertawa geli. Setelah mengeluarkan juniornya, Yesung langsung memeluk Ryeowook erat. Namja manis ini tercengang, kenapa Yesung seperti ini? "Jangan temui dia jika kau tidak mau karirmu hancur begitu saja." Ujar Yesung dingin.

Ryeowook terdiam, masih heran dengan pernyataan Yesung. "Baiklah.." Namun namja berparas cantik tersebut tetap mengikuti kemauannya. "Tidurlah. Kita hampir berjaga semalaman." Yesung menarik selimut yang terkapar sejak tadi di lantai. Menyelimuti kedua tubuh polos mereka.

Namja bersuara tenor tersebut mulai memejamkan matanya dan pergi kealam mimpi mendahului Yesung. Mendengar dengkuran halus, Yesung mulai tersenyum tipis kemudian menyusul tidur.

"Jaljayo, Kim Ryeowook."

The End

Or

The And

Bingungkah? Baiklah, saya jelaskan sedikit. Yesung dari awal liat Ryeowook emang udah suka, tapi dia gak berani bilang blak-blakan. Cuman beran mainin (?) perasaan Ryeowook doang. Kyuhyun emang udah jatuh cinta ke Ryeowook saat pertama kali ketemu .-.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Romance

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook), KyuWook (Kyuhyun x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: M

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

"Huwaaaaa! Hole-ku sakit! Tubuhku sakit! Shindong hyung huweeee!" Rengek Ryeowook di dalam mobil bersama sang manager, Shindong menuju sebuah acara musik. "Ya! Jangan berteriak! Bisa-bisa kita menabrak!" Balas pria bertubuh gemuk tersebut. Namja manis itu terus saja merengek sakit pagi ini.

Semalam sehabis melakukan'nya' dengan Yesung, si produser psikopat (menurut Ryeowook) pergi meninggalkannya pagi-pagi sekali. Jadwal manggung dan rekaman untuk reality show-pun ditaruh Yesung diatas meja nakasnya. Benar-benar nasib kurang beruntung.

"Hyung~! Rasanya sakit!" Dan seperti biasanya, Ryeowook akan selalu mengeluh akan rasa sakit setelah melakukan'nya' dengan Yesung pada manager setianya. "Tapi apa boleh buat, Wookie! Kau saja menikmatinya! Sudahlah diam saja." Sahut Shindong tak tahan.

Tiba-tiba pipi tirus Ryeowook menimbulkan warna merah. Kata-kata Shindong sukses membuatnya malu. "Hyung! Kau jahat! Bukannya menghiburku tapi kau malah berkata seperti itu!" Balas Ryeowook tak mau kalah. Managernya mengalah agar Ryeowook bisa marah-marah sampai puas dan akhirnya akan diam.

Namja mungil itu akhirnya diam setelah meringis sakit saat membenarkan duduknya. Bibirnya terpout manis menatap keluar jendela. Frustasi akan rasa sakitnya masih tak terbendung. "Kenapa sampainya lama sekali?!" Katanya sebal.

Tak lama setelah sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung SBS untuk menghadiri acara Ingikayo. "Huft, kenapa juga jadwal padatku tak berhenti? Shindong hyung~! Nanti kita mampir ke tempat ibu ne." Pesan Ryeowook sambil memasuki gedung. Shindong hanya mencatat perkataan Ryeowook dan mencocokan kunjungannya pada acara lainnya.

"Ryeowookie~~~" Yang dipanggil hampir terjungkal ke depan karena seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kya!" Pekik Ryeowook terkejut. "Selamat datang! Aku sudah menunggumu kkk~" Tebaklah siapa yang berkata seperti itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Yup, Ryeowook mengeja nama pria itu dengan jelas dan tentu dengan keras. "Jangan mengejutkanku seperti ini lagi! Apalagi dengan cara memelukku ditengah koridor!" Peringat Ryeowook dengan nada seseram yang ia bisa.

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan. "Cara berjalanmu aneh, nona Ryeowook. Apa kau 'bermain' lagi dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun blak-blakan dan merangkulnya hingga ke ruang make-up.

Wajah Ryeowook kembali blushing, "Aish, jangan mengatakannya dengan keras!" Balas Ryeowook sebal. Sepertinya namja bersuara khas tenor tersebut melupakan kata-kata Yesung semalam. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah dan duduk di kursi sebelah Ryeowook untuk di make-up oleh para stylish ternama.

Namja bernama Kim Ryeowook tersebut hanya terdiam menanti stylish dan masih beberapa kali meringis sakit. "Hey, Cho Kyuhyun." Panggilnya datar. Kyuhyun menoleh innocent, "Ne?"

Beberapa detik setelahnya Ryeowook menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan seringaian tipis, "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita minum wine bersama?"

.

.

.

"Pemenang minggu ini adalah..." Suara MC menggelegar di studio tersebut. Tangannya membuka kertas pemandu acara di depan para artis yang datang di acara tersebut. "Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak MC yang lain mencoba untuk menghebohkan.

Banyak orang yang terkejut pasalnya kali Kyuhyun yang menang, biasanya Ryeowook yang menang! Apalagi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menjadi Top One untuk acara musik seperti ini. Termasuk keduanya, mereka juga tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan menang.

"Chukaeyo, Kyuhyun-ssi!" Ucapan selamat dari MC sambil memberikan piala pemenangpun terdengar. Para artis yang lain memeluknya kecuali Ryeowook. Sepertinya dia sedikit shock.

Melihat reaksi unik Ryeowook pun si Kyuhyun tertawa garing sambil merangkulnya. "Apa kau ingin menyampaikan pesan, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya MC. Namja bersuara bass tersebut mengambil mic setelah mengiyakan. "Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk management, atasanku, dan seluruh Sparkyu yang mendukungku. Gamsahamida atas semua dukungan kalian hingga aku bisa mengalahkannya." Suara cekikikan namja itu membuat Ryeowook yang dirangkul olehnya kesal. Apalagi Kyuhyun menatapnya remeh.

Apa Kyuhyun tak berpikir jika skandal dapat saja terjadi? "Diam kau, bodoh!" Ryeowook menginjak kakinya kesal membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh sakit. "Ya!" Teriak sang namja tinggi. Seketika studio tertawa melihat insiden kecil itu.

Lima menit kemudian, semua kembali ke backstage ketika acara tersebut resmi selesai. "Yeay! Aku menang! Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu, pabbo~!" Seru Kyuhyun kegirangan sambil memegang piala tersebut. "Apa? Pabbo?" Balas Ryeowook tak terima. "Buktinya aku bisa menang darimu, yeyeye~" Sungguh, demi starcraft yang sering dimainkan maniak gami itu, kenapa dirinya bisa kekanakkan seperti itu?

"Menyebalkan." Gumam Ryeowook jengkel. "Hyung! Habis ini kita ada acara apa?" Tanya namja manis tersebut. Shindong langsung melihat-lihat kertas jadwal. "Sepertinya kita hanya harus recording untuk acara Happy Together." Ujar pria gemuk tersebut sambil menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menganga. "Huwa, Ryeowookie. Apa kau berpikir kalau kita jodoh? Pagi ini kita sudah dapat jadwal manggung bersama. Kenapa setelahnya kita harus recording untuk Happy Together?" Mendengar penuturan si Evil Kyu, Ryeowook ikut menganga tak percaya. "What?!"

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan yang dindingnya sengaja terbuat dari kayu, disinilah tempat keberadaan kedua penyanyi rookie yang sekarang sedang hangat dibicarakan. "Hahahaha... Apa benar atasanmu seperti itu?" Tawa MC dan seluruh bintang tamu.

"Ne! Bahkan dia bisa bersuara kodok dan kambing secara bersamaan!" Tambah Kyuhyun semangat yang langsung membuat orang tertawa terpikal-pikal. "Aigoo, perutku sakit mendengarnya!" Ryeowook memeluk perutnya menahan tawa.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku tak ingin tertawa lebih dari ini. Bisa-bisa kerongkonganku membengkak. Bagaimana kalau kita membahas soal hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook? Bukankah kalian berdua musuh bebuyutan?" Tanya MC penasaran.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak untuk mencari jawaban. "Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu juga. Banyak Netizen Korea bahkan luar negeri mengatakan jika kami akan menjadi musuh bebuyutan dan bertolak belakang. Namun apa dikata jika setelah acara MAMA beberapa waktu lalu Kyuhyun mengajak ku untuk berbincang. Aku sungguh terkejut melihat kepribadian aslinya."

"Dari wajahnya terlihat dia adalah orang yang dingin dan cuek tapi sisi lainnya sebagai orang biasa sungguhlah lembut dan perhatian. Beberapa hari kemarin aku juga diajak bermain game bersama olehnya." Jelas Ryeowook membuat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah.

"Omo, wajahmu kenapa memerah, Kyuhyun-ssi? Hahaha." Goda sang MC jail. "A-ani. Dia memujiku terlalu berlebihan sepertinya, hahaha. Aku tak ingin mempunyai musuh sekalipun di dunia hiburan. Buktinya kami saja bisa berteman baik. Awalnya aku juga tidak menyangka jika Ryeowook mempunyai sifat yang sangat ceria. Kukira itu hanya dibuat-buat saja untuk mengambil perhatian penggemar." Jelas Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Whoa. Apa kalian akan berpacaran?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sahut mereka kompak.

"Ei~~" Goda MC dan bintang tamu yang lainnya lalu tertawa kembali.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan memujiku." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun menjemput Ryeowook di rumahnya. Mereka menuju club malam yang sudah disepakati mereka saat pagi tadi Kyuhyun menyetujui ajak Ryeowook.

"Hm? Memujimu?" Tanya Ryeowook lola. "Oh~ Pas reality show tadi? Memang itu yang aku rasakan." Lanjutnya setelah mengingat. "Hm... Bagaimana tentang ajakanmu ini? Kenapa kau mengajakku minum wine?"

"Aku hanya ingin mabuk saja." Ryeowook nyegir lebar. "Aku bosan saja bersama'nya'." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Bersamanya? Nugu? Yesung?" Tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran. "Yeah."

Kyuhyun mangut-mangut sambil fokus dengan jalanan. "Benarkah kau bosan dengannya? Suatu kemajuan karena kau menyukainya."

"Menyukainya? Jangan sok tahu."

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau bosan dengannya? Apa penisnya kurang untuk memuaskanmu?"

Bugh!

"Jaga cara bicaramu, Kyuhyun." Siapa sangka Ryeowook akan memukul pipi Kyuhyun sekeras itu? Untung saja mereka sudah sampai di parkiran. "Oh man. Kenapa pukulanmu begitu sakit?" Namja ikal itu hanya mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau mau temani aku atau tidak?" Tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Ryeowook sedikit bosan mengingat Yesung terlalu memenjarakan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Apa salahnya jika dia berteman dengan Kyuhyun? Toh Yesung tak mempunyai perasaan apapun dengannya. Jadilah Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun pergi untuk melanggar perintah Yesung semalam. Lagipula Ryeowook juga tidak begitu percaya jika Yesung akan membatalkan dirinya untuk tidak menjadi artis lagi.

"Ya! Tunggu aku, Wookie!" Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti Ryeowook yang telah berjalan keluar mobil terlebih dahulu. "Aku masih penasaran. Kenapa kau tidak mau bersama namja itu? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Aish, Cho Kyuhyun jelek hentikan pertanyaanmu yang hanya bisa membuatku jengkel setengah mati!" Tangan lentik namja mungil tersebut mencubit keras pinggang Kyuhyun. "Kya! Appo! Hajima! Aku akan diam!"

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu terhuyung kanan-kiri karena dibawah kendali alkohol. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang ia habiskan untuk minum-minuman keras ini. Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya dan masih mempunyai kesadaran diri namun tak begitu utuh pun menangkapnya kala jatuh kesamping.

"Ya, Wookie. Kaja kita pulang." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. Cairan wine yang ia minum terasa lengket di tenggorokkan. Ryeowook tampak menggeleng pelan dan tertawa kecil, "Shireo~ Aku masih ingin disini~" Dan namja kecil itu kelihatan sudah sangat-sangat mabuk.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa Ryeowook bisa jadi seperti ini. Ternyata tak sepenuhnya pandangannya pada namja manis itu benar. Akhirnya, namja berwajah pucat tersebut memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke apartemen.

Selama di mobil, Ryeowook terus mengigau atau lebih tepatnya berteriak asal. Seperti, "Aish, aku membencimu Yesung! Kau selalu mengatur hidupku karena aku bergantung pekerjaan padamu! Aku bosa menjadi boneka seksmu. Bahkan kau tak pernah bermain pelan padaku walaupun sebenarnya aku menyukainya."

Wajah Kyuhyun selalu memerah saat Ryeowook berkata yang 'aneh-aneh' saat dirinya bercinta dengan Yesung. "Argh, bisa-bisa anak kecil ini kuperkosa biar diam." Geram namja berambut hitam tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen milik Ryeowook, dengan lembut Kyuhyun membawanya hingga masuk kamarnya. Membuka sepatu milik namja bersurai madu tersebut kemudian membuka kerah bajunya agar tak terlalu panas. Kyuhyun menepuk kedua tangannya menandakan pekerjaan kecilnya selesai.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak berbalik untuk pulang, tangannya ditarik oleh Ryeowook sehingga tubuh besarnya menindih tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih kecil darinya. Lehernya langsung dilingkari sepasang tangan dan pinggangnya pun dilingkari oleh kaki Ryeowook. Pria kecil itu benar-benar mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Tu-tunggu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Bisa-bisa dia 'kelepasan'. Wajah Ryeowook mendekat pada pipi namja berambut ikal tersebut. Mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membasahi pipi pucat putih milik namja diatasnya.

"Bercintalah denganku, Kyu." Bisik Ryeowook menggoda. Tiba-tiba jantung Kyuhyun seperti berhenti berdetak. Apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook barusan? "Ka-kau pasti salah, Wookie. Jangan salah jalan." Balasnya ingin kabur tapi ditahan oleh namja manis disana.

"Anio. Aku tak salah. Bercintalah denganku." Ulang Ryeowook meyakinkan. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia pasti dibawah pengaruh alkohol! Dia juga sadar bukan begini caranya untuk mendapatkan hati Ryeowook.

Karena Kyuhyun tak merespon, Ryeowook langsung mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya dan menghisap bibirnya. Awalnya pria bersuara bass itu berdiam diri saja namun kenikmatan semakin menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

"Engh..." Lenguhan terdengar di kamar bernuansa putih tersebut. Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi isi mulut namja yang berhasil memikat hatinya. Tangannya mulai bermain dengan nipple yang sudah menengang sejak tadi dari luar baju membuat erangan tertahan Ryeowook menaikkan libidonya.

"Anggghhh... Ahhh..."

.

.

.

Tanpa diketahui oleh sepasang orang yang sedang asik bergerumul disana, didepan apartemen milik Ryeowook terdapat sosok hitam mencoba membuka password pintu. Tangannya yang masih bebas memegang sebuket bunga sedangkan sepasang telinganya disumpat oleh earphone yang tersambung dengan ipod.

"Aku harap ia menyukainya." Kata namja itu tersenyum tipis membayangkan ekspresi Ryeowook menerima bunga mawar ungu yang dibelinya beberapa saat lalu. Namja itu adalah Yesung. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Yesung akan senekat ini? Setelah mengasari Ryeowook diranjang, malah membawakan bunga yang begitu cantik pada namja manis tersebut.

Setidaknya Yesung ingin berusaha mendapatkan hati Ryeowook lebih dalam lagi agar Kyuhyun tak merebut namja pujaan hatinya. Sebelum membuka pintu, Yesung menghirup wewangian bunga tersebut. Sebenarnya dia memasang earphone di kedua telinganya agar tak gugup. Lagu adalah teman yang paling baik selama ini, menurutnya.

Berpikir dia akan menyatakan cinta? Jawabannya iya. Lihat saja isi saku celana hitamnya, dia bahkan sudah menyimpan sebuah cincin untuk mengikat Ryeowook agar tak kabur darinya. Dia hanya takut jika Ryeowook akan pergi meninggalkannya, apalagi bersama penyanyi newbie, Kyuhyun.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu, terasa senyap disini. Mungkin ini pengaruh musik yang mengalir langsung ketelinganya. Sepasang kaki panjang tersebut berjalan masuk. Matanya bergerak kiri kanan mencari sosok namja manis namun tak ditemukan. Mungkin di dalam kamar, pikir Yesung sedikit takut.

Entah kenapa perasaannya terasa teraduk. Hembusan pikiran yang menyatakan Ryeowook sedang bersama Kyuhyun melewati otaknya namun langsung ia tepis. Tak mungkin Ryeowook bersama si namja bersuara bass itu kan? Semalam ia sudah memberi larangan pada namja bersurai madu itu, tak mungkin Ryeowook berani melawan.

Kini Yesung sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Tangannya gemetar memegang knop pintu. Ditekannya perlahan, matanya berusaha mencari celah agar bisa melihat.

Degh!

Sesuatu yang samar bergerak kasar diatas tempat tidur. Yesung merasa tak yakin sehingga ia menyipitkan matanya dan kembali mendapatkan rasa jantungnya akan berhenti beberapa saat lagi.

"Kyu-kyuhyun melakukan'nya' dengan Ryeowook?" Tangannya yang bebas dalam memegang bunga kini menarik kasar earphone-nya. "Ohhh yeah... Le-lebih cepat lagi, Kyuu! Angghh... The-there! AKH!" Desahan yang kini biasa didengar Yesung, desahan yang kini biasa memanggil namanya namun sekarang yang disebutkan adalah nama Kyuhyun... Ia, tak bisa menerimanya.

Bruk!

Tangan-tangan mungil itu langsung memegang kepalanya kala ia jatuh. Kakinya lemas seketika. Sebesit demi besit ingatan mulai bermunculan. Memori yang sengaja ia kubur dalam-dalam kembali terkuak. Jari-jarinya mencengkram kuat helaian hitamnya. "Ti-tidak mungkin... Kumohon jangan... Kumohon..."

_**"Oppaya! Mianhae aku tak bisa kencan denganmu hari ini! Mianhae! Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan teman kampusku!" **_

Yesung memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, menahan air mata yang akan merembes keluar. Tangannya kini beralih menutup telinganya. Ia tak bisa mendengar kedua insan itu berteriak mendesah seperti itu.

_**"Akhh... Ashhh... Lebih cepat lagi.. Ngghh... Deeper.. Hae oppa! Anggh.."**_

Yesung berdiri tiba-tiba dan berjalan menjauhi kamar tersebut. "Jangan.. Kumohon jangan kembali ingatan itu..." Lirih Yesung sambil mengambil kotak cincin yang ia akan berikan pada Ryeowook. Menatapnya sebentar, "Kenapa deja vu semenyakitkan ini? Kenapa? Kenapa harus semirip ini?!"

Brak!

Yesuny melempar kotak itu kesegala arah dan berlari keluar apartemen. Memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankan kendaraan tersebut secepat mungkin. "Argh!" Tangannya memukul stir mobil. Pikirannya tak bisa fokus sedikitpun.

_**"Fanny-ah.. Kau... Akh.. Benarkah kau akan memilihku daripada Yesung?"**_

_**"Tentu saja! Kkk~ Dia bahkan tak bisa bermain seperti ini denganku."**_

_**"Cih, dasar gadis jalang. Gadis genit!" **_

_**"Setidaknya kau mau denganku hahaha."**_

_**"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir akan melakukan ini dengan Yesung?" **_

_**"Pernah. Sekali. Dan itu semua hanya mimpi. Dia bahkan tak mau mencium wanita maupun namja. Aku saja tak pernah dicium olehnya."**_

_**"Ckckck, benar-benar wanita haus akan seks. Sudahlah! Bisakah kau mengulum juniorku? Jangan menggodaku lebih dari ini."**_

_**"Kkk, dengan senang hati Hae oppa."**_

"Tidak... Tidak... Ini semua hanya mimpi. Yah ini semua mimpi sajakan?" Yesung tertawa miris. Dia masih berusaha menyakinkan bahwa orang yang ia sayangi bahkan cintai tak melakukan perlakuan yang sama untuk mengkhianatinya.

Kakinya terus menginjak gas sehingga mobil tetap melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Tangannya juga asal menyetir karena memang jalanan tengah malam agak sepi. Dia tidak berpikir sama sekali tujuannya kemana sekarang.

"Tin Tiiiin!"

Matanya yang tak fokus kini menjadi tegang melihat truk besar melaju dari arah berlawanan dengannya. Cahaya mobil yang begitu menyilaukan membuatnya tak berkutik sama sekali. Pikirannya kalang kabut!

Brak!

.

.

.

Bagian depan mobil mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul panas. Hancur sudah bagian depan mobil mahal tersebut. "Argh!" Suara mengerang kesakitan terdengar. Namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Yesung tersebut langsung memegang kepalanya yang terbentur stir tadi. Untuk saja tak ada yang terluka.

Buk!

Tangan terkepal itu memukul stir dengan kesal, "Sial. Kenapa aku tak mati?" Tanyanya emosi. Tak ada yang membayangkan jika hidupnya sengsara seperti itu dulunya. Dan sekarang kembali terulang.

Jari-jarinya memegang stir erat, nafasnya terdengar terangah. Amarahnya memuncak, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia ingin membunuh kedua orang itu sekaligus. "Aaargh!"

.

.

.

Fiuh~ Hello Im back! Chappie kali ini singkat, jelas dan padat sepertinya .-. ide ku mentok parah TT Aku bingung mau bilang apa lagi -a Gomawo untuk seluruh review kalian yang udah mau baca FF abalku ini :3 Mind to review again? ^^


End file.
